


.•*Sex on His Ducati*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Fucking on his hot Ducati
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	.•*Sex on His Ducati*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Vendetta!Leon
> 
> Warning: SMUUUUT ON HIS PRECIOUS DUCATIIIIII!!!!

“Y/N!” You heard your friend/partner call out as you walked out the glass doors of the agency. You turned your head to see a jogging and panting Leon coming towards you.

“Yes?” you replied with a small smile plastered on your face.

“I was wondering if you wanna go get a couple drinks?”

“Yeah sure. I don’t see a problem with that”

It wasn’t the first time Leon has asked you to go get some drinks or just hang out in general but boy did it never cease to make your heart flutter. You see you’ve had feelings for Leon for a VERY LONG time. And when I say very I mean like 20 years long. You both were survivors of the Raccoon City incident. He was a rookie cop and you were just a regular citizen who was supposed to have a competition that night. You both met at the police station. You just sitting on a couch and him entering the wooden doors. You got close and ever since then, you were rarely seen separate from each other. During that time in Raccoon though, you caught feelings. You were scared to confess because one, you just met and two, he had feelings for Ada, or so you thought, and during those years you learned how to keep them yourself. You never told anyone except Claire, who was your best friend ever since you were little, and Chris.

Now for Leon, he’s had feelings for you as long as you have but couldn’t bring himself to confess because of the same reason as yours. During the incident in Russia, you both ran into a childhood friend of your whom you had feelings for since you were 6 and until you became 15 years old. He thought you still had feelings for him because of how your old crush kissed you before sacrificing himself to those monsters.

Now you both were on his bike heading towards the nearest bar. You would use your own bike but it was on repairs because of the previous mission you had. Sitting at the back with your arms around his torso while Leon would take a quick glance at you through the side mirrors to admire how pretty you looked back there: hair dancing through the wind, eyes slightly squinting as the cold breeze hit your face. Leon had to control himself as he felt how tight yet gentle you were hugging his waist. You didn’t notice Leon’s admiration though as you were too busy tending your own random thoughts. Too random to even explain them honestly. You were too busy to even notice that you’ve already arrive. You’ve only snapped out of your thoughts when Leon spoke.

“We’re here”, you unwrapped your arms from his waist and swung your left leg your right to get off the bike after him. You followed behind Leon as he walked faster than you. He opened the door wide enough and held it until you entered.

“Ladies first”, not gonna lie that was arousing. He wasn’t much of a smile-guy but he replaced it with a smirk. The last time you saw him smile was after you defeated Arias and Chris threw back what Leon said back at that hotel in Colorado. Either way, it would make you either aroused or weak as fuck.

“Why thank you”, you replied with a similar smirk on your face. You entered the loud bar with Leon trailing behind you.

“Two whiskeys, please”, Leon called out to a bartender as soon as you both plopped down the bar stools.

“Are we going to go light or...”

“I plan to break myself with only whiskey. You?”, Leon hastily replied.

“Then I shall do the same”

The both of you either took large swigs or took the drinks lightly in some occasion while the two of you talked about stuff to keep yourself occupied while ‘breaking yourselves’. Slowly, your words became slurred that only the two of you understood your own words as the world around you swayed in an uncomfortable manner but that didn’t stop you from drinking more. You both even played the drinking game. The two of you were saying words carelessly until you weren’t. Next thing you knew, you both were making out in a corner like some horny teenagers. You pinned to the wall, fingers caressing his hair and tugging it while his hands roamed around your body, stroking parts of your body he never once touched and never would’ve touched if he was sober. The two of you were in a bliss that you both didn’t care about the world around you. After quite sometime and you were out of breath, Leon pulled away from your now swollen and bruising lips. He didn’t stop though. He continued down to your jaw, leaving trails of kisses to your neck and collarbone. He continued to attack the exposed skin above your clothes leaving you in a gasping and whining mess.

“Let’s continue this somewhere else, shall we?” Leon purred against your ears with lust-filled voice and pulled away. He pulled your forearm and rushed the both of you to his bike and started it, hurrying you both to a more private place. This is one of the things you’ve grown to love about him. Though he would crash certain vehicles during an apocalypse, he would be the complete opposite when he’s drunk. He would drive like he was never drunk at all like have you seen how he rode his bike while he led the dogs away? I think he was kinda sober then but the difference between a sober and drunk Leon wasn’t visible at all.

Once he found a ‘private place’ which was a dark alleyway, he turned the engine off and hopped off his bike. you were swinging you left leg to your right to do the same but Leon roughly pushed his lips against yours and kissed you with so much dominance and roughness that you were sure your lips were going to be more bruised than it already was. He pushed your jacket off your shoulders so it was only hanging on your wrists. His hands worked their way up under your shirt until it reached the clasps of your bra and unhooked them, sliding the straps down your arms and pulled them off from the front until your breasts were only covered by the soft cotton of your top. Leon then lifted your top up to bare your breasts and left it on your upper chest. Leon pulled his lips away from yours and placed them gently on your right bosom, sucking it while the other was taken care of by his right hand, kneading it gently but roughly at the same time. This left you whining and panting softly, holding on to his shoulder to prevent yourself from falling off. Leon then switched sides, holding on to you to support your upper body. When he was satisfied with what he did, he dragged his lips down your stomach, leaving open-mouthed kisses while maintaining eye contact with you. 

“Shit”, you breathed out as Leon unbuttoned your pants and slid the zipper down with his teeth at a very slow pace, teasing you. This only caused more heat to slip out of your sex and soak your underwear. Leon continued to tease you by sliding your jeans down your legs with the similar amount of speed as your zipper. After he’s fully taken off your pants, he placed them on the seat beside you were he sat just a few minutes ago and pulled off your panties with his teeth again without taking his eyes off from yours, smirking at your reaction. 

“Awww...would you look at that. You’re ready”, he commented as he stared at your glistening sex with the usual smirk.

“Just shut up and do something”

“Yes, ma’am”, he knelt down, not caring about the dirt that would stick on his pants since they were going to go home after this anyway and used his middle finger to stroke your heat from where your hole was up until it reached your clit and rubbed it in slow circles, causing a small moan to leave your parted lips. He continued rubbing your clit, slowly gaining speed until you were close to come. Leon took notice of this as your hips began bucking against his finger and your gasps became louder so he removed his digit and waited a few seconds before licking your pussy causing you to yelp in surprise. Once he reached your clit and circled his tongue around it, you tugged on his hair and attempted to get away from him, only for Leon to grip your thigh and forced you to stay. Your moans became more loud as he caressed that little pearl with the tip of his tongue.

“Damn, you taste good”, he muttered under his breath as he pulled away before you could even release your satisfied fluids, causing you whine in annoyance. He only chuckled at this and stood up, unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down to his ankle together with his boxer shorts, revealing his large and excited erection. It would’ve made you nervous if you were fully sober but your drunk ass couldn’t wait and you were close to drooling all over.

“Ready, princess?” Leon lined up his cock to your entrance.

“Just fuck me already”, that was enough for Leon to slam into you as you screamed his name at such intense pleasure and pain. Leon pulled back again, leaving his tip to be inside you and slammed inside again and continued on in a savage pace which caused your eyes to roll at the back of your head and gripped his arms tighter while you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight” Leon grunted. He never once slowed his pace which, if you were in the right mind, would’ve made you worry that the bike would topple down but you weren’t so you really didn’t care. And besides, this is THE Leon Scott Kennedy you’re fucking with. The pain after you fall down would be worth it though embarrassing but still worth it. He continued jackhammering you until you felt your body become tight as your high comes close.

“Leon! _Fuck!_ I-I’m clo- _shit!”_

“Me too, baby. Just hold on a little longer”, as if it was possible, he thrusted faster into your sex which caused whimpers, cries and moans to erupt from your mouth because of too much pleasure. After a few thrusts, the both of you came simultaneously. Leon placed his face on the crook of your neck as the both of you panted heavily. You thought he was done but boy were you wrong. He pulled your wrist to have you stand on both feet, turned you over and bent you down so he could fuck you from behind. A stinging pain was then felt on your right cheek and then to your left one as he smacked them. It felt good. It was painful but good.

“You like that, huh?” Leon rubbed your butt and smacked them again and then rubbing them again.

“Y-yes” you managed to stutter out. Leon then slammed his dick inside of you and repeated what he had done earlier. He leaned down to your level and bit your shoulder causing you to moan out loudly. His hand reached down to your engorged pearl and rubbed it harshly, leaving you to hiss, gasp and moan at the pleasurable sensation. Once again, you were close to your high. You reached one hand behind you and tugged at Leon’s hair, getting tighter and tighter the closer your release was coming and not long after, the both of you came again. 

“Shit. That was good”, you chuckled.

“Yeah”, Leon agreed. Whatever happened sobered the both of you up a bit though none of you both regretted what happened. Leon stood up properly and pulled up his underwear and his pants while you did the same while still in a panting mess.

“So, Agent Y/L/N, mind if you go on a date with me?”

“I don’t mind, Agent Kennedy”


End file.
